


There is no crime in being kind

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Blood, Crime Scenes, Eventual Smut, Gangs, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: “You can tell all that just by looking?” He raised an eyebrow at the other, who turned to him with a small smile. He must not have a lot of curious people working with him.Officer Song Mingi works with the cool, intimidating, and beautiful investigator Kang Yeosang to solve a chain of murders happening in his town.





	1. Our little town

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by lyrics from Fear and Loathing by Marina and the Diamonds!
> 
> First Minsang fic! Hope you enjoy!

It was quite a gruesome scene to arrive to. Especially since not only was it out in the public eye, but also left in broad daylight. A body, badly mangled and covered in lacerations laid in a pool of what was presumed to be their own blood. That was only what could be seen from a distance though. Lord knows what a closer look would entail. 

That wasn’t Mingi’s job though. Mingi just happened to be one of the first officers on the scene. He had received a call over the radio for all available units in the area to respond, which wasn’t very many in their small town. When a call like that was given, it was usually expected to be a burglary or the worst scenario hostage situation that usually happened when a drug deal went wrong. What they didn’t expect was a full homicide scene. It was evident by the way the officer’s around him stayed a distance away that shocked couldn’t even begin to describe it. He wasn’t sure if it was that or the absolutely disgusting smell emitting from the body. Maybe both. The brunette put on a pair of gloves and covered his nose before walking closer to the body. Almost immediately did he regret it.

His stomach felt like it turned inside out at the sight. They barely looked human anymore. The face was completely destroyed and covered in dry blood, removing any semblance of a person they had. Blood was all over the place and Mingi had to make sure he didn’t step in it. The white shirt the victim was wearing seemed to be dyed by the overwhelming amount of metallic liquid that left the awful smell in the air. Depending on how long it has been there, the smell could have also been rotting flesh. Neither one of them was pleasant. Almost as quickly as he stepped towards it did he step back and walk back towards the other officers. 

“Do we have people coming to take care of this?” Mingi questioned while keeping his hand over his nose. The smell was starting to get worse. The body must have been there for a while. He watched as a crowd formed around the yellow caution tape set up in the alleyway. Unfortunately there were already some news stations setting up with the scene behind them. How the media found out about these things so quickly, the male would never understand. 

“Yeah. They were called before we got here. They should be here any moment. It should be the whole gang.” Wooyoung, a fellow cop walked over to him as he responded. The whole gang meant that practically everyone was called for the incident. As they should. They hadn’t seen a murder in the area in years. The growing crowd was a concern for there only being three cops there: Mingi, Wooyoung, and a rookie that had been accompanying the blonde. 

Wooyoung pulled the radio on his shoulder closer to his shoulder and requested for more support as he walked closer to the crowd. Mingi could see the younger try to disperse them, but people were curious. It was human nature to want to know what’s going on. Plus it would take more than a single cop to get the news crew to leave without some sort of interview. Nothing ever happened in the small town. The worst Mingi had seen was a domestic dispute, but he had only seen a few in his cop career. Mingi was a beat cop. Simple as that. He got along with everyone, stayed in his little corner, and was pretty friendly with the neighborhood residents around him.

Something like _this_ wasn’t normal for him. He felt a bit out of his element as he stared at the body once again. No matter how badly he wanted to look away, he found himself staring at the horrendous sight. How could another human do something like this? Maybe it was an animal but Mingi’s gut said otherwise. No animal big enough was found around the area to dismantle an adult in such a way. A frown appeared on his thick lips as he turned around, seeing a black car followed by a few emergency vehicles arriving. Various groups of people came out of the cars. Some medical staff, some wearing hazmat suits, a few police officers. The vehicle he was interested in was the sleek black car though. One that looked too nice to be from around here.

Out of it stepped a man, very young and short looking with dark brown hair. Clad in a black shirt and matching pants, his eyes covered by a pair of large, round glasses glanced around the area until it fell slightly past Mingi and onto the crime scene. This man was beautiful. Not that now was the time for Mingi to be thinking about how good looking he was. Most investigators were old men with white hair and an attitude that Mingi didn’t want to deal with, but this investigator seemed calm, cool, and collected as he shut the car door and began walking up to the scene. There was only one thing going through Mingi’s mind as he stared at who he assumed was the investigator at least. _He is way too pretty to be in this line of work._ The mystery man seemed to also grab the attention of the other citizens around them. They stared as the professional ducked under the yellow caution tape to enter the scene of the crime.

Mingi almost didn’t process he was coming directly for him until he was right in front of the officer. It was then he got a better look at him. Soft pink lips, bright brown eyes, and a round face. The officer noted the unique birthmark next to his eye, noting how beautiful it was on his soft skin and how round his face was.

“Hello. I’m investigator Kang Yeosang.” He held out his hand which Mingi shook with his ungloved one. _Soft_ , he thought.

“Officer Song Mingi. Nice to meet you.” Everything about this Yeosang screamed intimidating to him. The brunette pulled on a pair of rubber gloves that he got out of his pocket before walking towards the body. The taller of the two just assumed to follow behind him. Plus he was curious as to what Kang Yeosang was doing.

“Have you found anything yet? Like a weapon? Foot prints?” He asked calmly as the got closer to the body. He paused about a foot away, seeming to just glance over it before motioning for a photographer to take pictures of the scene before he would look closer.

“This isn’t something we are used to seeing here, sir. I haven’t taken a good look around here myself either.” Mingi started but was caught off by a small chuckle.

“Just Yeosang is fine. If you call me sir I’ll feel like an old man.” So he was young. Mingi assumed around his age since he didn’t look too much older. “In any case I don’t blame you. I was surprised to be called here of all places for a potential homicide scene.” Once the crime scene photographer took a few of the pictures and got out of his way to take pictures of the surrounding area, the investigator rolled up his sleeves and crouched closer to the ground. Mingi stayed standing as he watched the other in awe. As he watched, various samples of hair, blood, and what Mingi soon learned was brain matter was scraped off the ground and put into small plastic bags. He had never seen anything like this before. Anything they found, they took note of and collected after they had recorded it in some way. They had multiple photographers so it seemed that was the way they were being noted.

“An autopsy will reveal more, but this person has been dead for a few hours for sure. The cuts were definitely made my another human as well.” He wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or to the cop, but Mingi crouched next to him as he spoke. He pointed with his pinky to a cut to what seemed to be peeking above the collar of the victim’s shirt that ran along his chest.. “See that?” His finger hovered over what seemed to be a very deep cut. The dry blood surrounding it made it a bit difficult to see how deep it was, but Mingi was sure he wouldn’t be able to tell for sure anyways.

Mingi took a closer look.

“It’s just a clean and precise cut. My first thought is a blade of some sort. It doesn’t seem like a perfect cut from a professional though.” Yeosang reached into his pocket to pull out a small metal rod. Using it, he moved the fabric of the clothing slightly to reveal more of the cut. “It was definitely done with experience though.” Mingi was bewildered to say the least. “Most of these have to be done pre mortem. At least the smaller cuts.” He looked up to the person’s head that was laying in a pool of blood. “My guess is that the cause of death was due to blood loss.”

“You can tell all that just by looking?” He raised an eyebrow at the other, who turned to him with a small smile. He must not have a lot of curious people working with him. 

“Unfortunately I can’t be certain, but I have reason to believe so. The cut being so precise with little detour marks shows that whoever caused this most likely has experienced using sharp objects such as knives. But if you look here,” he used the small stick to point near the top of the victim’s chest, “ The blade went off track a little. That’s how I know that it’s reasonable to assume this is someone who isn’t professionally trained like a doctor or surgeon.” He pulled back and turned his attention to the face. Close up it could be seen that the victim had a facial structure of a male along with some facial hair.

“Whatever this guy did, it sure pissed off someone. That’s a lot of blood that looks like is pooling from the back of his head” No one could move the body just yet until they did a thorough look-through of the scene. It was important to leave it untouched. His brown eyes then glanced up towards the neighboring wall, spurring him to stand and walk over to it. Mingi feels like this shouldn’t be as fascinating as it seems, but he was mesmerized by everything that just spewed out of the other’s mouth, even if he didn’t understand some of it. The cop stepped away as some analysts came over to grab more samples and place the body in a bag. Someone else joined Yeosang by the wall, seeming to talk about what Mingi assumes was blood splatters on the wall.

“Mingi-ssi.” The officer was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his name called. Looking up, he saw Yeosang motion for him. “Can you get the bag out of the back of the black car? I trust you enough not to take anything.” With a nod, he walked over to the car which was already unlocked and opened the trunk. Inside was a black duffle bag that was lighter than he expected and a few other things that he had never seen before. Whatever. Slinging it over his shoulder, he closed the trunk and began walking back over to the scene, ducking under the caution tape and seeing his fellow officer walk over.

“What’s the verdict?” Wooyoung asked with a raised eyebrow. Wooyoung had been too busy dealing with the crowd to really stay in tune with what was going on behind him.

“He said he is positive it’s a homicide. We might be here for a while.” Wooyoung just sighed and walked over to the rookie he had been with, relaying the information to him. Meanwhile, a small stand had been put up at the scene where Mister Yeosang and a few others stood.

“Here you are.” He handed it off which earned him a nod. Quickly, various cards with different numbers were pulled out along with a yellow notebook and a pen. Immediately the man began to scribble across the page and take the cards in his hands. A photographer trailed behind him as he walked back towards the crime scene.

“Data 1: The body is found.” He placed the card within the vicinity of the decaying body. “Excessive blood caused by lacerations covering the body was found. No probable cause of death available until more investigating, but we have reason to guess it was caused by either blood loss or an injury to the skull.” A flash went off as a picture was taken. All this was done as Yeosang wrote down word for word what he was saying. Stepping over a few steps, he placed another card.

“Data 2: Body was found face up and laying on their back. Victim was most likely left in this position by the offender.” Mingi found himself watching from afar, listening closely to each and every word he said and every action his small team took. It’s not like he could do much more. The crowd had since left, but because there were responders to the scene, they had to stay there. He was infatuated by him. The way he speaks, how observant he was, how he presented himself… It was addicting to watch.

“Data 3: Lacerations and cuts on the body were 80% clean based upon observation. It’s reasonable to deduce the offender had some experience with the weapon. It is also possible more than one weapon was used. Further investigation required.” He did this a few more times and by then, most of the team was out of their way. Mingi and Wooyoung leaned against one of the cop cars, simply watching. 

“You got a close up look didn’t you, Mingi-Hyung?” A curious eyebrow was raised his way as Mingi gave a nod. “What did it look like?”

“You didn’t look?” Mingi gave him a look of disbelief.

“W-What?” Wooyoung sputtered. “Of course I didn’t. I’ve never seen a dead body like that before and I didn’t want to see it today.” Mingi sighed, running a hand through his fluffy hair. He couldn’t exactly blame Wooyoung for that. Just like Mingi, he had never seen anything like this.

“It’s bad. The guy’s face was completely mutilated.” At that Wooyoung grimaced but gave a face like he was expecting more. “Investigator Yeosang said the injuries were done by someone with experience as far as he could tell.” Their conversation was cut short however when Yeosang began to walk over to the two after what must have been a few hours of taking notes and snapping pictures.

“Hello. I don’t think we have been acquainted yet? Investigator Kang Yeosang.” He held his hand out for the blonde who took it with a smile which was returned in a smaller version.

“Jung Wooyoung. Wish this could be on better terms.” He kind of shrugged and returned his hand to his pocket. 

“I agree. Were you two the first on the scene?” Once again, he took out his pen and began writing on a page of notes that already seemed to be full.

“Yes. Along with officer Choi Jongho. He is new though so he is sitting in the police car.” Yeosang just hummed, seeming to not care for that part too much. 

“Overwhelming isn’t it?” He gave them a saddened smile to which a nod was given in return.

“We can’t find footprints or anything so we don’t have a trail as of yet. This area will need to be kept isolated while we wait for the DNA results to come back along with the autopsy. I must know though, did any of you see _anything_ out of the ordinary besides the body. Anyone suspicious? Anything you may have taken a second glance at but didn’t think was anything?” His arms crossed over his chest while inquiring about it. Both the cops wracked their brains but couldn’t think of anything. Only a sigh escaped the investigator in response. Not that he expected a different response. He just had to ask in case.

“Truthfully, I can’t say anything with certainty, but I believe this will take some time. The degree of injuries and the range of them are pointing towards an outcome none of us like to see. I will keep most of that to myself though until my suspicions are either confirmed or denied. Can you guide me back to your station? I need to set up camp there if possible. One of you will need to stay though.” Yeosang looked between the two cops.

“I’ll stay. Mingi-Hyung will take you there and show you around.” Of course, he would be offered as the one to take him there. Mingi was almost positive part of the reason was Wooyoung didn’t want to do paperwork so he was going to hang around instead which once again, Mingi didn’t blame him for it. 

“Sure thing.” Mingi nodded before motioning for the other to follow him. Yeosang followed quietly behind and hopped in the car with him. “You’re not going in your car?” The cop didn’t mean for it to come off as rude, but he was expecting to guide the other while in the black car.

“There are supplies in there that are still needed. If it’s alright with you, I’ll be riding with you.” The brunette said it in an almost challenging manner. Only a shrug was given as he started the car and began leaving the crime scene.

“I’ll warn you, it’s a bit of a drive away.” He looked over to see the other furiously tapping away on his phone.

“It’s fine. I’m not in a rush. I need some of the results back before I can really properly investigate this anyways.”

### 

Every kid has a dream when they are younger. Their ideal profession was made up when they were only in grade school. So many firemen, doctors, veterinarians, and of course police officers. Often those kids don’t continue on and pursue that career that they decided all those years ago. Mingi was one of the few that knew what he wanted to be and went with it. He loved playing cops and robbers as a kid and even went as a police officer for Halloween a few times. The thought of being someone to protect the people around him was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be a hero for some people.

It wasn’t until the job was his that he understood what it really was to be a police officer. Yeah they help, but most of the time they are called when it’s too late. He’s seen so many lives that he never thought could be lived through. A lot of it was just sad. It was sad to watch these young kids go through what they did. The nitty gritty was shown to him early in his career. He soon associated his presence with bad situations. That’s the only reason he would be called after all.

Only if something was wrong. 

And sure he knew it was going to be like that before hand, but it wasn’t until he went through it himself that he truly understood what was being asked from him. That only made him appreciate his decision even more. He worked harder, became more diligent, trained more to become a better cop. In a sense it wasn’t necessary though. He stayed in his small hometown where crime wasn’t very frequent. He mainly did patrols around neighborhoods. Seeing the kids play outside always made him smile. So sometimes, the job wasn’t so bad. 

Yeosang was the opposite. Never did he plan on working in this field. In fact, he wanted to be a baker when he was younger. His mother made the tastiest cakes you would ever try! His dad was a CEO for a big company and seemed to have gotten into some trouble when he was younger. At the age of eleven, both his parents were murdered in his own house. They did it while he was asleep, none the wiser that a few rooms down his parents were being killed.

He didn’t become an investigator for simple revenge. The murderer was never caught. That’s why he became an investigator. The feeling of knowing the person who ruined your life was still out there and was never brought to justice…

It infuriated him. 

So he became an investigator to make sure that didn’t happen anymore. No case would go unsolved with him. He swore his life on it. 

In a single night, his life was ruined and dreams shattered. Yeosang definitely grew a bit cold after that. Holiday’s became a chore, he never had parents to invite to parent day at school, not to mention he was an only child. 

He was truly alone. 

So he had to grow up by himself while living with his grandparents. He taught himself what he knew. Sure his grandparents helped, but he kept himself shut in his room so they couldn’t do much. He hated the world. He hated whatever god out there that gave him this fate. He hated that it happened to him.

“Why me?” He would ask every night in tears, hiding under his blanket in hopes of waking up the next morning to it all being one big hellish nightmare. He just wanted to be a baker with his mom and he would never get it. But the past was the past. Nothing could be done about it now. Despite how much Yeosang wished he could change it, bring them back, he knew even then he couldn’t have done anything. Just like then, he couldn’t do anything about it now. All he had was the future.

Neither of them would say they had a “good job” because their job was uncovering the bad. They saw more bad in the world together than anyone ever could. Because humans are cruel, evil creatures and they are run by greed. As long as humans existed, they would be needed. As long as humans existed, so will the bad.

### 

The drive seemed to go by faster than they expected. Soon enough they were pulling into the station that was fairly small. It was also one of the oldest stations in the area and was visually evident of that by the color of the bricks and how the building itself was constructed. Mingi was the first to get out and head towards the front door where Yeosang was soon to follow. Inside were people walking all over the place. It seemed the crime had already made its way to the media. In the middle of it all was a very disgruntled blonde, running his hand through his hair. 

“Sheriff Park.” Mingi called out, causing the man to turn towards the two. He raised an eye at the shorter one next to him. 

“Investigator Kang Yeosang.” Sensing the confusion, he introduced himself. It seemed to alleviate the other’s frustration, the scowl turning into a sigh of relief. 

“Deputy Park Seonghwa. I’ve been wondering when you would show up. I should have guessed you went to the scene first…” he motioned for him to follow, which he happily did. The sheriff, Seonghwa, opened the door and motioned for him to walk in. Yeosang thanked him kindly before he turned back to Mingi. 

“Officer Song. You too.” The other officer called for him, and although he was confused as to why they would need him as well, he complied and walked into the room as well, the door closing after him. 

“We have a lot to discuss.”


	2. Pocket watches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the update! I hope you enjoy it!

They sat for a long while in that meeting room. Mingi wasn’t sure how long exactly. If he were being honest, he wasn’t really paying attention. Long meetings weren’t his thing. None of this was to be fair, but logistics aside, Mingi began to feel the drowsiness pull at his eyes. His vision was so out of focused that he didn’t really notice anything going on until he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jerk his head towards the deputy. 

“If you need to go home you can officer. I know this isn’t something you… or any of us are used to.” His brown eyes looked at the blonde before turning to the brunette on the other side, who gave him a curious and maybe even sympathetic look. Mingi just shook his head, running a hand through his hair. 

”It’s okay if you are.” His eyes returned to the softer voice. “I’d rather you be well rested for tomorrow then to struggle to stay awake today.” Okay so maybe investigator Kang had a point. A sigh escaped the taller as he nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll go ahead and head home. See you tomorrow Seonghwa- er, Deputy Park. You as well, investigator.” He bowed while Seonghwa rolled his eyes at his over formality. With a wave he was out the door, to look at the office that was surprisingly almost empty. 

_What time is it?_ He thought to himself before pulling out his phone and checking the time. _Ten at night?_ He normally got off hours ago. No wonder he was so tired. 

Grabbing the keys to his car, he grabbed his belongings and stepped out of the station. Some of the night shift officers greeted him on their way in, which he politely nodded to in return. He wanted to make sure that he could get home before he was too tired to drive. If he calculated everything right, he could still get maybe six hours of sleep after doing everything he needed to before going to bed. 

With that, he drove off.

### 

The sound of his phone ringing was what woke him up instead of the sound of his alarm. He wasn’t too fond of either sound to be honest. With a groan, Mingi rolled over and picked up his phone to check the time. _Seven AM._ So he would have to wake up soon enough anyways. 

He dozed out for a moment before the sound of his ringtone filled his ears again and he picked up his phone. 

“Hello?” His voice was deep with grogginess. 

_”Sorry to wake you.”_ At first he didn’t recognize the voice on the other line. _”This is Kang Yeosang. Another body has been found and I’d like you to meet me at the scene.”_

“Me? Are you sure you have the right person?” Why would he need him? He wasn’t the best cop at the station. The brunette was sure Seonghwa would have been more helpful than a simple officer that mainly did patrols. 

_”This is Officer Mingi, yes?”_

“That’s me.”

_”Good. I’ll send you the address. I hope you don’t mind but the deputy gave me your number.”_ By then Mingi finally decided to get up, scratching at his bare chest. 

“Alright. I’ll be there within an hour.” Where? He wasn’t sure but it usually didn’t take him too long to get up. 

_”I’ll meet you there.”_

Once he hung up, Mingi let out another loud groan. He wasn’t a morning person, but the world didn’t care about that. Crime never stopped. 

True to his word, once he figured out how far away the scene was, he could get there in under an hour. It took him half the amount of time to get ready by brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and eating something at least so his stomach wouldn’t be grumbling all day. 

It was close to nine in the morning when he finally arrived. Traffic was light so he had no need to worry despite feeling like he needed to rush down there. He stepped out of his police car, making sure to lock it before walking over to the group of people. 

Mingi could see the shape of a body close to the shore of the local lake. Photographers and other professionals dressed in fancy suits and gloves flocked around the body as if it was nothing. For a moment he wondered just how many gruesome scenes they saw. 

“San. Can you take some pictures of the surrounding area as well. Even if there isn’t anything there, I would like to have documentation of everything in the vicinity.” He heard the familiar voice speak to a slightly taller man with dark hair who gave a simple nod. There were more police here than the previous day, most likely because this was an area frequently visited by the people who lived here.

His steps were heavy as he walked closer, greeting the investigator. 

“Good morning.” Well, maybe that wasn’t the right phrase to use. The shorter turned to him, giving a nod and holding out a hand to shake. 

“Good morning. I didn’t expect to see you so early. It seems the killer has struck once more and within twenty four hours.” He pulled out a pair of disposable gloves before motioning for Mingi to follow. Mingi was quick to get his own pair before catching up with him. 

“This one is less… dirty. There’s not a lot of blood but the poor woman was beaten pretty badly.” As they got closer they were met with a bruised and beaten lady, her skin swollen and dark from where she seemed to be hit with something. A trail of dry blood escaped the corners of her lips along with a small puddle under her head that was staining the grass.

Mingi frowned at the unfortunate sight. It was a shame such innocent souls were taken so early. Yeosang crouched a few feet away, examining the body. 

“We can’t really tell much. There’s no trail of blood that can be seen yet.” A question began to gnaw at the back of Mingi’s head, staring out at the water that looked so peaceful as a contrast to what was right in front of them. 

“Why… Why leave the body out… when they could have dumped it in the water?” It was hard to get out but it didn’t make sense to him. 

“My assumption is they wanted the body to be found.” With that, he received a strange look from the officer. 

“Why would they want it to be found? Wouldn’t it be more helpful to hide it where it’s harder to find?” An eyebrow was raised. 

“Not always. Sometimes the victims are left in plain sight for a reason. Maybe as a warning or as a symbol. Usually the first option.” He stood, walking over to the side were a purse and some belongings were found and out inside plastic bags. 

“We identified her already. She is only in her fifties.” He picked up the bag with what seemed to be an ID in it. “She has a son but that’s the only remaining family she has. I was hoping you’d join me with the interrogation?” 

This was all above him. He didn’t understand it. Why was he called to this scene? Why was he part of the meeting last night? Why did Yeosang want his help and not someone else’s? 

“N-No offense, sir- er, Mister Yeosang, but this isn’t something I normally do. I’m not sure if I will be of any help in a situation like this.” The brunette looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Of course I won’t make you, but it’s a preference of mine to have one constant during my investigations. You were the first officer I communicated with at the first scene so I chose you. Again, I won’t make you, but I think you’re undermining yourself a little.” A shrug was given before he set the bag back down and walked away to talk with some of the others who were at the scene. 

The officer simply sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers before looking out the lake once more. It was sad to see such a beautiful place was tainted in such a way. His thoughts were momentarily interrupted when something flashed in the corner of his eye. In the water, something shined against the sunlight, causing curiosity to creep out of him.

With slow, and very careful steps, he made his way to the shore where he got a closer look. It was something shiny for sure and stuck on a rock. To get to it, he would have to get in the water first. His shoes were too nice to get wet. 

He took them off along with his socks before rolling up his pants.

“Hey! I think I found something!” He yelled out once his pants were rolled to above his knees. The water was unforgivably cold in the morning, causing Mingi to hiss as he made his way deeper into the lake. He could hear some commotion behind him but ignored it as he made his way farther and farther into the water. Once finally close enough, he could see what the object was. 

“A pocket watch?” With his gloved hand, he reached forward and picked up the chain that was laying against the large rock that peeked out of the water. He tried to get a good look at it but was too scared to really touch it. He let the chain dangle off his index and middle finger as he made his way back to shore where Yeosang along with a few detectives and officers were. 

“What is it?” Yeosang came closer, reaching out to take the metal into his own hands. 

“It’s a pocket watch. I saw it while I was standing over there. I’m not sure if it is significant, but it looks a little too nice to just be found in the lake.” It was true. The metal was beautiful with a gorgeous design carefully engraved into the top of it. It was intricate, something Mingi had never seen before.

“Does anyone have something I can dry my legs off with?” A blanket was thrown his way which he caught with ease before he dried the bottom half of his legs. 

“Sorry if I called attention to nothing.” Mingi muttered while looking down at his legs before standing. He was surprised to come face to face with the other smiling. 

“It’s not nothing. I’m actually glad you found this. Now we have a definite connection to the other case.” With his pants rolled back down and his shoes being put back on, he looked at Yeosang with a curiosity that prompted him to continue. 

“We found another pocket watch in the victim’s pants yesterday. I’m not sure if they look the same but we can easily compare them. Good eye, Officer.” He gently patted his shoulder before walking away to put the watch in one of the bags. Mingi trailed along not too long after. It seemed everyone was finishing up and the body was being prepared to be taken away from the scene. Disposing of his gloves, Mingi returned to his car and unlocked the door, stepping in to get some cool air from the AC. It was all overwhelming. 

About twenty or so minutes later everyone was given the OK to leave aside from a few officers who needed to keep the area guarded. Mingi had a few reports he still needed to write up along with some document on the day before. Basically, he expected today to be full of paperwork. Fun.

### 

“Someone’s looking a little rough.” A higher pitched voice rang out behind the chair Mingi was sitting in. He would know that voice anywhere. 

“Thanks for the compliment, Wooyoung.” He rolled his eyes before pulling out a few files. There weren’t many to go through, but it would be best to finish them sooner rather than later. He also needed to write a report about both crimes scenes, which he knew would take longer than the average report. 

“Did you go to the scene earlier? When I got here and you weren’t here, I was a bit worried.” He heard the seat next to him being pulled out and the other sitting. 

“Yeah. Investigator Yeosang wanted me to come to the scene for some reason. All the “higher up” officers and officials were there. I’m still not sure why he needed me.” A small shrug was given on his broad shoulders, not looking up from the paper where he began to write in handwriting that was almost illegible. As long as someone could read it, it didn’t matter. 

“Maybe he has taken a liking to you.” Immediately his pen stopped and he glared at the other who just had a shit eating grin on his face. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding.”

Sure he was. 

“But really. I’m sure there is a reason. Did he say anything on why he wanted you to come?” The blonde asked as he went back to his paperwork. 

“He said something along the lines of consistency. Since I was at the first scene and he talked to me, he chose me.” Once he was done writing on the first page, he flipped to the next.

“Sounds like he will be choosing you more.” Mingi had to agree for once. Yeosang did say he preferred to have consistency when he worked. So far the only constants have been the town, the pocket watch (which they aren’t sure about yet), and Mingi. 

“You’re probably right. I need to finish all these reports before I can do that, though.” At least there weren’t that many. He assumed Wooyoung got bored of their conversation because before Mingi knew it, he was gone. Probably went to talk to the rookie. Poor kid. Wooyoung was tough to deal with sometimes. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since then. All he knew was that he was finishing up the last reports before he heard a voice call for him. 

“Officer Song.” He looked up to see the deputy calling him to his office. The brunette knew it wasn’t for anything bad since he hadn’t done anything recently. At least he hoped so. Still, with ease he made it over to his office, hearing him shut the door behind him. 

“I’ve told you many times you can just call me Mingi, right?” Not to mention that unless a big official was in the station or someone important, the whole crew referred to the sheriff as “Seonghwa” only. 

“That’s not important right now.” He started as he sat down behind his desk, Mingi sitting across from him with a raised eyebrow. So this was serious. “I’m assigning you to work with Kang Yeosang until his duties here are complete. Any cases you get will be dispersed to the other officers.” 

Now that came as a shock. Sure he expected to work alongside him but not solely. 

“Why me if I may ask?” 

“I was curious too. He didn’t give me a long answer. He just said that since you were at both scenes with him, he would prefer to have you at all of them. Also, he was impressed when you found the pocket watch.” A hum escaped him. It’s not like he would say no anyways. 

“So what do I do?” 

“He’s in the conference room. He set up everything in there yesterday so he will probably be in there most of the time. I would go talk to him.” Seonghwa sat back, resting his hands in his lap. 

“Will do boss.” That earned a roll of the blonde’s eyes in return. Without a word, Mingi stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him. He would go see Yeosang soon. He just wanted to finish his damn paperwork first.

### 

It didn’t make sense to him. There was no correlation between the two crime scenes. 

The victims were both killed differently. 

The locations of the crime scenes couldn’t be any more different. 

The victims weren’t similar at all. In fact from what Yeosang had found out so far, they didn’t even know each other. The only thing connecting the two was the damn pocket watch. All the results have come back as far as the autopsy and dna samples were concerned. The brunette had hoped that along with it a new lead would appear, but nothing he didn’t already suspect. 

It was confirmed however that the pocket watches were the same, or at least designed the same. A chisel of some sort had been used to create the design on the top of it, which was odd to him. Technology was out there that could have not only done that faster, but made it easier. So why would they manually cut out the design? And why would it be placed near the bodies in the first place? 

He also knew that whatever it was made out of, it was expensive. Either they were found, or whoever was killing these people had a lot of money to spend. The latter caused concern however. 

Those who were rather wealthy were usually part of a higher status. Those criminals were usually harder to convict. The other option was that this was all from a gang. Honestly, that would be even worse. Gangs were very dangerous. He had done a few cases involving gang related crimes, and each one was worse than the previous. 

So what was so special about this damn pocket watch? His brown eyes glanced away from his laptop to the side where a bag holding the pocket watch was sitting. Yeosang was about to reach for a pair of gloves so he could take it out when he was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the wooden door. 

He didn’t expect him so soon. 

“Come in.” He was pleasantly awaiting for Mingi to show up. He did seem to have a bit of a lost look in his eyes, which was understandable. 

Before even approaching Deputy Park regarding the officer, he had done some research himself. Just as he thought, Mingi was a beat cop. More specifically, he did a lot of patrolling and not a lot of arresting. Not that he was surprised with how small their little town was. 

Everyone seemed to like him a lot. The brunette had to admit the officer did radiate a friendly aura. That’s why as he stepped in, Yeosang couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hello, Mingi. I’m assuming Mr. Park explained to you what the plan is?” He watched as Mingi pulled out a chair and sat next to him. 

“Not exactly. To put it simply, he said that I’ll be working with you until your business here is done.” That was the gist of it. Of course there was more to it. To be honest, Yeosang wasn’t a hundred percent sure he knew why he chose Mingi himself. You could say he was trusting his gut. That and something drew him towards the officer when they first met. 

“That’s the basics of it. You have worked both scenes with me. I also have a gut feeling you’ll work well with me on this. I know this isn’t necessarily what you signed up for, but I believe you are the best one to work with me right now.” Mingi was shocked to hear that. 

Still, he felt a sense of pride that he picked him out of everyone that worked there. He wouldn’t dream of saving no. 

“Of course. I’ll try my best.” He said with a soft smile which was returned. 

“Then let’s get started shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter account that is nsfw @atinydokii. That being said, please have your age visible or CC me with your user and age under the same username. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
